disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show
Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show (truncated to Honey, I Shrunk the Kids in the show's title sequence) is an American syndicated science fiction sitcom based on the 1989 film, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. It expands upon the original film's concept of a shrinking experiment gone wrong to include a myriad of experiments gone awry. It debuted in first-run syndication on September 1, 1997 and ran for three consecutive seasons, concluding with the 66th episode on May 20, 2000. Peter Scolari took over the role as Wayne Szalinski, the wacky inventor in the original film, played by Rick Moranis. Each episode incorporates new technologies and digital effects to feature the family in various new adventures. The series was filmed in Calgary, Alberta, with its main studios located in Currie Barracks, a decommissioned Canadian Forces dormitory. Characters The Szalinski family are the only returning characters from the films. Wayne Szalinski (Peter Scolari), the show's protagonist, is the husband of Diane and the father of Amy and Nick. The well-meaning Wayne constructs a variety of inventions, including the Shrink-Ray, Neuron Nudger and Brainiactivator among others, that often create predictaments for his family. His wife, Diane Szalinski (Barbara Alyn Woods), is a lawyer. Diane supports Wayne and is very loving, but gets fed up with his antics. The family have a dog, Quark, who is played by Matese in the first season, but by Rusty in seasons two and three. Amy Szalinski (Hillary Tuck) is the oldest child of Wayne and Diane. She displays the normal teenage angst, but loves her family no matter what. Her younger brother, Nick (Thomas Dekker), is very much like Wayne and also enjoys inventing things, however, unlike his father, he believes and has an extensive knowledge of the supernatural. He and Amy bicker like most siblings, but generally get along fairly well and will go out of their way for each other when one is in trouble. The series picks up with the Szalinski household relocating to Matheson, Colorado. Next door to the Szalinskis are the McKennas. Jake McKenna (George Buza) is chief of the police force. He is usually caught up with the Szalinski's mishaps. His son, Joel, is one of Nick's friends. His oldest son, Jack McKenna, is one of Amy's latest boyfriends. History Ed Ferrara and Kevin Murphy wrote the series only a few months after the last film, Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves, which was released direct to video. The show was cancelled in 2000, due to Disney's unwritten policy of not producing shows with more than 65 episodes, even though it had one more episode. The series takes place between Honey, I Shrunk the Kids and Honey, I Blew Up the Kid since the youngest child, Adam Szalinski, is not born yet. The film franchise's star Rick Moranis is mentioned briefly in one episode where Amy tells Wayne that he resembles him. However, Wayne has no clue who Moranis is. Cast Main cast Recurring cast Episodes Season 1: 1997–1998 Season 2: 1998-1999 Season 3: 1999-2000 Awards and Nominations Daytime Emmy Awards *1999 – Outstanding Sound Editing – Christopher Harvengt, Kim Naves, James A. Williams, Jason W. Jennings and Tiffany S. Griffith (Nominated) *2000 – Outstanding Sound Mixing – Bill Thiederman, Dean Okrand, Mike Brooks and Clancy Livingston (Tied with Bill Nye the Science Guy and Bear in the Big Blue House) (won) *2001 – Outstanding Sound Mixing – Clancy Livingston, Dean Okrand, Bill Thiederman and Mike Brooks (won) Syndication Reruns of the series aired on Disney Channel from 2001 to 2004, and currently air on The Hub since its launch on October 10, 2010. External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0125622/ Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show] at the Internet Movie Database * [http://www.tv.com/show/1237/summary.html Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show] at TV.com Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Television series by Disney Category:TV Series based off films Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Honey, I Shrunk the Kids